A whisk-based apparatus for agitating liquid foodstuff may typically include a liquid foodstuff container, a whisk that is rotatably disposed within the container, and a motor for drivingly engaging the whisk. In use, the motor may force the whisk into rotation in order to agitate any liquid foodstuff present in the container and to thus froth and/or whip it. Some apparatus may additionally include a heating or cooling element for respectively heating and cooling the liquid foodstuff while it is being agitated.
The apparatus may enable a user to set or adjust parameters of the agitation process, such as the angular velocity of the whisk, the duration of whisking, activation of the heating or cooling element, etc., by means of external controls provided on a side the device. The controls may be dedicated, such that each parameter has its own control.